Suffocate
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Prequel to Still I Stand. Angelle is in a relationship with Shad Gaspard. She's hiding more than she's telling but one person sees right through it. Can this  person save her from Shad and herself? Sucky Summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

**Suffocate**

**Prequel to 'Run and Hide'**

**So for those of you who have already read 'Run and Hide', I took it down and I apologize to those who were following it but honestly I think it could be better and by the lack of reviews, I think ya'll agree so here is the first story in the ' Let Me Be Your Superman' series. The first story involves Shad/Angelle as the pairing so enjoy and please review:) And let me give HUGEEE shout out/thanks to awesome., also to Phil Brooks Lover, SwantonBaby and The Cocky One for the reviews**

**Chapter 1**

**Shad's POV  
><strong>

I'm walking backstage with my best friend and brother, Jason, better known to ya'll as JTG. We just got done with a match against these two dumbasses, MIz and Morrison. They got us this time, but tonight I had bigger things on my mind. Tonight I was with my babygirl, Angelle of three months and I couldnt be happier. She had a twin sister named Tanielle who was pretty hot but she was too busy fucking gay ass Miz and not a damn thing compared to my baby. I always thought she was better than that though. I walk up to my locker room door. Jason tells me something, I wasnt really focusing but he tells me he's leaving and he'll see me tomorrow. I open up the door and my heart stopped when I seen what was waiting for me in my locker room. This is what I call a surprise.

**Regular POV**

"Angel, girl what you doin' here like THAT?" Shad was referring to her pink strapless minidress and 6 inch stilletos. Her usually short hair was curled and hanging to her back. "Damn, girl you lookin-Shad was stopped a passionate kiss. "Sexy, I know." Angelle said twirling around. "Yeah I knew you'd like it." "Like it, baby girl I love it." Shad wrapped his around Angel's waist and kissed her neck. "Come on, babygirl let's get out here." They walked out hand in hand, smiling. "Hey, you wanna hit this club everybody's going to tonight?" Shad stopped and rubbed his chin. "See, baby how good you looking tonight, we go to this club and I have to fight these boys off of you-"Come it'll be fun you know how much you like dancing. And if you're nice, I'll give a you private dance, for your eyes only." Angelle rubbed her finger up and down his chest, making him feel something he shouldn't be thinking about at that moment. "Okay, baby lets go." "I knew I'd get you." The two of them hopped in Shad's car and left for the club.

**Okay, I so I know this is kind of short but I need more inspiration for this one so bare with me and I promise the next chapters WILL be longer so please continue to review!:) Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited me it is so greatly appreciated and it gives me the inspiration to continue writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, like I promised the next chapters would be longer. I finally found my inspiration from the one place everyone goes at some point to find inspiration: YOUTUBE! So I went and found old Word Up vs The Dirt Sheet videos and oh my gosh it couldn't have motivated me more. All of these guys were so funny and I hate that Cryme Tyme is gone and also the Dirt Sheet is gone as well. WWE better not screw it up and miss the plane with JTG . And I especially miss Shad because he is my boo for life:) Anyways I'm rambling, here is Chapter 2!**

**At The Club(Cameo)**

Shad and Angelle pushed their way through the blob of sweaty bodies grinding against each other and to the VIP section where Randy, Tanielle, Alex, Eve, Melina, Naomi, Jason, Mike and of course Morrison were sitting. "Well if isn't the golden couple." Shad laughed at Randy's comment "What's up, man?" "I'm good man, what about you?" "Never better, man." Randy said. They both took a seat and picked up the two drinks sitting on the table. Tanielle,Eve, Naomi Melina and Angelle were in their own little world talking and laughing about something, so this left the five gentlemen to talk amongst themselves. "So, how's it going between you and Angelle?" Randy asked. "Oh man it's incredible, she's just amazing, I really think she might be the one." Shad said with so much compassion in his voice. John just smirked and laughed at the comment. "Is something funny?" Shad gave John a look of anger.

**John's POV**

This guy is so full of shit. He breaks the heart of every girl he's ever been with. Then again, those girls he dated were just as big of a whore as he is. All I know is that Angelle is too sweet and has been through too much to have to deal with his lies. But who am I kidding, she thinks even less of me. All she sees me as is the asshole who thinks he can get any girl he wants just by opening up his shirt. It really took me by surprise how quickly she started dating Shad. Just 6 months before Angel came to the WWE, she lost her fiancee who was in combat with her. I'll admit I'm not a big fan of how she acts towards me but I know it's mostly just Shad filling her head with bullshit about how I don't like her or that I'm a racist which is so not true. But I would love to show her that I'm a different person than that before he shows her his true colors.

**Regular POV**

John looks over to the dancefloor to see Angelle grinding against his ex-girlfriend and her best friend, Melina. John takes a sip of his drink to help ease the tension of his 'problem'. The other guys catch on and their eyes are locked to the seductive display in front of them. He almost choked on the strong substance when Angelle winked at him! Wow this girl was really making it hard for him not to stare. "You better keep your eyes off my girl, white boy. Before I take them bitches out." John heard Shad's venom-filled voice whipser angrily into his ear. "Excuse me, what the hell are you talking about?" Shad then got louder and angrier. "You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about! You can't keep your eyes off of my girl." Morrison smirked and deided to play with Shad a little bit, not knowing his plan would backfire. "Well, maybe if your girl can keep her eyes off of me, then I'll do the same and uh by the way, Gaspard, she's not a girl she's a grown ass woman." Shad got fire in his eyes and John felt Shad's fist conect with his right jaw. Shad all over John as soon as his back hit the floor. Everyone turned to see the two of them going at it. Angelle ran over in a panic to break the pair up. "Shad, stop!" Angelle pulled Shad away from a now bleeding John. "Yeah, lets see you look through a black eye, bitch!"

**Okay, so I know its kind of awkward to leave the chapter right here but I've got to spread out the story somehow but please leave any reviews. Again, they are greatly appreciated:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Angelle nervously knocked on the door of Vince McMahon's office. She had a feeling this couldn't be good but she put her game face on and was ready to face whatever happened. "Come in!" A stern voice yelled on the other side of the door. "You wanted to see me, boss?" "Oh yes, just the girl I wanted to see, come on in, have a seat." Angelle walked in slowly and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk. "Angelle, I heard about the situation last week at the nightclub and let's just say I'm not very pleased." Angelle's felt her stomach drop. "I also know that it wasn't exactly your fault for these two men's actions but apparently it was you who provoked Mr Gaspard's actions." Angelle shifted nervously in her seat, preparing to answer. "Well, Mr. McMahon I cant control how they act but I'm sure Shad was probably doing it on my behalf and for that I am sorry for that ." Angelle didn't really know what kind of reaction she'd get out of McMahon, she just hoped it was a positive one. "Well, Angel I know it may seem like the wrong time to tell you this but I would like for you to be on the Dirt Sheet with Miz and Morrison. You are one the few divas who deserve way more airtime and a huge push. Besides these fans love you. And there might be a title opportunity in there for you." Angelle felt like shouting off the rooftops but the dilemma at hand bought her back to reality. "Mr McMahon, I'd love to, but I don't think John or Shad would be too happy about that." Vince gave her a look that made Angel kind of scared for a moment. "Angel, sweetheart I dont give a damn what makes those two happy at this point. This is my company and what I say goes. Now, honey you got a match to get ready for. Go out there and wow the Smackdown crowd one last time for me." Angelle got up and opened the door. "By the way, thank you so much for this opportunity. Angelle walked back to her locker room to get dressed for her match. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain to her boyfriend that she would be in a storyline with the guy who got his ass kicked for her.

Angelle came out of her locker room dressed in her black and pink 'AK Angel' tank top, pink boy shorts and a pair of pink and black Jordans. She toyed nervously with the diamond bracelets on her wrists as she walked down the eerily lighted hallway. She saw the door of Morrison's locker room and knocked slowly. "Come in." Angelle stepped inside and shut the door. "Look I know you're probably pissed off at me and I'm sorry for what Shad did to you. I really didn't mean for him to kick your ass." Morrison got up from the bench, standing in his ring gear and no shirt. Angelle bit her bottom lip, trying not to stare. "I didn't get my ass kicked. I let your weak ass excuse for a boyfriend hit me because it's makes him feel all big and bad inside. I pissed him off for a reason. " "Okay, whatever but McMahon told me to come tell you that starting next week, I'd be on The Dirt Sheet with you and Mike." Morrison's eyes lit up for a moment, but he quickly remembered the 280 pound problem that stood in his way. "Hold on there cowboy, don't get too excited. I am still dating Shad and will continue doing so." Morrison raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh please sweetheart don't flatter yourself." As Angelle turned around, John stared obliviously at her ass as she walked towards the door. He quickly grabbed her wrist. "I did what I done for a reason. I just hope you figure it out before it's too late." Angelle walked out the door, not really paying attention to what he just said, but she couldn't lie that it didn't just stick in the back of her mind. I mean it totally random and very unexpected. One of the tech guys came and found her, then he ushered her to the back where she'd wait to be called out by the announcer for her match against Jillian Hall. She then her theme song 'That's Her' by Lil Scrappy began playing over the arena speakers.

"Here's your winner. Angelle 'The AK Angel' Johnson!" The crowd went wild as Angelle signaled for a microphone. "As you know, tonight is my last night here on SmackDown. I will be joining John Morrison and The Miz on RAW every week to make you laugh, but ya'll know ya'll are my family. I will be back and I'll be better than ever. I love you guys!" Angelle dropped the microphone and walked up the ramp hugging young kids in the audience and saluting a couple of soldiers she saw. Once she reached the backstage area, she ran to Shad who was waiting with his arms wide open. He picked her up and spun her around. "Come on, babygirl. Tonight, I'mma give you a night you'll never forget." They walked hand-in-hand to Shad's Camaro. John looked at them from across the parking lot. shad just rolled his eyes but Angelle almost connected with him in a way. "Before it's too late." He thought to himself

**So another awkward ending, but PLEASE let me know what you guys think. Seeing those reviews are like opening Christmas presents for me, so they are GREATLY appreciated!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So another chapter it is! I'd REALLY like to thank ****cenaswifey4life**** and ****awesome. ****so much for the reviews. They are so appreciated!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angelle.**

**Note: This takes place two months after the debut. Shad has basically been abusing Angelle at this point and their relationship is on the rocks, so at this point John is starting to slowly confess his love for her. The reason I'm not writing in all the details and making it into two chapters is because I really couldn't find the right words, so basically I jumped ahead. **

Angelle sat with her head down in her hotel room. Tears streaming from her face as she looked at the scars that covered her arms. She wasn't sure what had been going on with her and shad over the past couple of months. They had been fighting like crazy. He's been leaving her mean voicemails and rude texts It was if he believed he was cheating on her. Or maybe it was him who cheating on her and he had the guilty conscious! These were the thoughts that plagued her mind everyday since she left SmackDown. She was truly doing all she could to make their relationship work but everyday,she found herself growing closer to John. She couldnt believe she was starting to have feelings for him. She heard a knock on the got up and opened the door for him. "Hey, everybody said you were-He saw Angelle bawling her eyes out. "Angelle, whats wrong?" Angelle looked up in surprise, trying to wipe her tears. "Uh, nothing's wrong. Come on in" Angelle tried to play it off. As she turned around, John noticed the bruise on the back of her arm. He chose not to say anything until she was seated so he couldnt upset her anymore. "What did you come over here for anyway?" Angelle said. "I came over here to see about you." John sat down and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it. "Look, I'm not going to sit her and pretend that I don't see those bruises, Angel. I'm also not going to sit here and pretend like I don't know that son of a bitch Shad didn't do this to you." "John, I really can't get you involved. It's none of your business" John looked at her, his brown eyes filled with tears. "Well, Angelle, I love you and when somebody puts their hands on you outside the ring, it sure as hell is my business!" John took both of her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes. "And Angelle I didn't want to tell you this but I saw-John paused for a moment before continuing. "I saw Shad with Kelly in the locker room." Angelle felt like her whole world had come crashing down. The room started to spin and at that moment, she fell to the floor unconscious. "Angel! Wake up!" John grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

**At The Emergency Room**

John paced back and forth on the squeaky hospital floor. "Excuse me sir, are you here for Angelle Johnson?" John quickly turned around. "Yes." Hi, I'm Dr Bryant." John shook his hand. "I'm John Hennigan. Is she going to be okay?" The doctor took a deep breath. "Well, I don't know if you were aware of her past medical history but she had cancer. And she had a high temperature and various bruises on her arms." John felt like someone had took his breath away at that point. "What are you saying?" His voice and legs now shaky. "Well, we thought she was showing signs of the cancer reoccuring, but she is in remission and I am happy to inform you that she is pregnant." John couldnt believe what he was hearing. "Are you her boyfriend, Mr Hennigan?" Dr Bryant asked. "Oh no, she's just a friend of mine, she has a boyfriend, unfortunately." Dr Bryant looked over into the glass room where Angelle was sleeping soundly. "Well whoever her boyfriend is, he is a very lucky man." Dr Bryant smirked. "Yeah I just wish he could see that." John said silently. "Can I go see her?" "Sure thing." Dr Bryant led John to the room. "Thank you." John closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Angelle must have heard the noise and slowly started to wake up. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty." John joked placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Angelle said, her voice very drowsy from the medications. "Being a good friend." He flashed her a beautiful smile that made Angelle's heart skip a beat. "Well, Dr Bryant told me the good news, congratulations!" A tear then slowly made its way down her face. "What's wrong?" John said thinking he might have pushed the wrong button. "Everything's wrong! I feel so stupid. He yells at me, he cheats on me and now I'm pregnant with his child. What the hell am I supposed to do?" John grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug as the tears came in full swing down her face. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving you." John wasn't sure at that moment what his future held but he hopen Angelle was in it.

**So let me know what you think. Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

John lay in his hotel bedroom with his face to the ceiling. It was about 8:30 that night and he couldn't shake this eerie feeling he was having. Last night had been a long night. It frightened him to think about the fact he could have possibly lost Angelle. He felt so sorry for her, but the truth is he knew that he could love her way more than Shad ever dreamed about. It was as if she blinded herself to the fact. His phone then rung from the dresser. He looked up to see it was Angelle. "Hello?-Okay, I'll be right there." John jumped out of the bed and went to go find some clothes. He found his car keys and his room key and quickly ran out the door.

**Hospital**

Angelle was waiting out front in a wheelchair with a nurse by her side. John pulled his truck up to the entrance and hopped out. "Hey I'm sorry it took so long." He flashed Angelle a smile and she smiled back. "Don't worry you didn't take too long." He lifted her out of the chair and opened the door for her. "Thank you." She whispered to him. Once she got in, he shut the door behind and went to the driver's side.

After about 10 minutes after they got down the highway, Angelle was still silent. John decided he would give her it a try to see if she would talk to him. "So, uh anything you wanna talk about?" Angelle gave him a very upset look then she finally replied to him. "She answered his phone." John looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?" "Kelly answered his phone when I tried to call him to come pick me up. You know that mutherfucker didn't even have the damn decency to call me and he let that trifling slut answer his phone. Goddamnit I feel so stupid!" Angelle sounded like she was alomost about to cry. John noticed and reached his arm around her back and pulled her close. "Look don't worry about them, okay? I got something I want to show you. Close your eyes." Angelle done as he said and put her hand over her eyes. John pulled into a beachlike area straight ahead. He got out and opened the door once again like a perfect gentlemen for Angelle. "John, just where on Earth are you-He removed her hands from her eyes and Angelle almost went weak at the breathtaking view. "You like it?" John whispered into her ear. "I love it! Thank you but you really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." John gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards him. "It's no trouble love, its my pleasure." He pushed their lips into a passionate kiss. "Wow!" Angelle said. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, I just never been kissed like that before. It was amazing." John wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. "You know if Shad's stupid enough to let you go, I guess I'll be smart enough to catch you when you fall. I love you Angelle and I really mean that." "I know." For the rest of the night, they lay on the beach in each other's arms.

**Im sorry for it being so short but I'm trying, I guess 'build the suspense' basically I'm trying to make this a longer story so it would be better, but please keep reviewing and showing me love:) Thanks so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So another chapter it is! Bunches of love once again to ****awesome. ****and ****cenaswifey4life**** for the reviews:) Thank you guys (Well girls I should say) so much**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Angelle. **

**Monday Night: Backstage after the show**

"You did great tonight." John looked back at Angelle who was sitting seductively in the chair inside of his locker room. "Thanks beautiful." Angelle blushed and smiled like a little schoolgirl. "Hey I'm gonna go to the ladies room, okay?" Angelle said sweetly. "Okay, precious I'll be right here."

Angelle walked out the door and down the dark hallway to the bathroom straight ahead. She had been feeling pretty sick the past couple of days. The morning sickness was about to kick her ass. After she finished puking her guts out, she went to the sink and washed her hands. She looked up in the mirror. This was a hard time for her. The only thing she could do was pray and she felt like her prayers had been answered with John by her side. As she walked out, she felt somebody grab her arm. "What the-Angelle turned around to see Shad's muscular form towering over her. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked bitterly. "Well, damn I thought we were dating, somebody's pissy. Why havent you returned my calls or texts?" Angelle gave him a death stare as she snatched her arm away. "Why the fuck do you think?" Angelle yelled at him. "That slut answered your phone when I called you from the FUCKING HOSPITAL!" Shad looked a little confused. "Who?" Angelle was truly pissed at this point. "That bitch Kelly. Who the fuck else did you think I was talking about?" Shad acted like he was hurt by the accusation but in the back of his mind, he knew he was wrong but he wasn't going to admit it. "Oh, Angelle I know exactly what dis' about. You been fucking that white boy and you accusing me of cheating! That's fucked up." Shad said sarcastically. "You bastard, don't fucking play with me like that! You know what Shad, I wish I would have cheated. " Angelle was now crying. "Oh really now why is that?"

"Because I'm pregnant with your fucking baby. Not that you give a fuck!" "What?" He tried to hit her but she quickly attacked back. "I am through with you. I will raise this baby by myself if I have to. That trick can have your trifling ass!" With that, Angelle ran off to the locker room where John was. "Hey Angel, what's wrong?" John said holding her. "Nothing. Me and Shad just had a little talk just take me to my room, please?"

**So I know, short and sweet but please review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Again, I want to give a HUGE thanks to cenaswifey4life and awesome. for the reviews! **

**At the hotel**

John walked Angelle up to her hotel room, seeing how upset she was; he refused to leave her by herself. As she went to grab the key, her hand started to shake. "Are you okay?" John asked nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine." As soon Angelle got the door, she ran to the bathroom. John sat down on the bed and made himself comfortable. "Are you sure you're okay?" He laughed a little at how stubborn and independent she was but he could respect that. She wasn't like the other women he had dated who just practically threw themselves at him, but Angelle was a challenge and he loved it, but most of all, he loved her. "Yeah, I'm fine!-UGHH!" John winced at the sound of Angelle puking her guts out. He heard the sound of running water. After about twenty minutes, he heard the door unlock. Angelle came walking out in a white tank top that showed her pierced bellybutton, a pair of a black boy shorts and a pair monkey house slippers. "Damn!" John whispered with no intention of saying it. "Is something wrong?" John continued to stare at her. "No I was just thinking of how even more beautiful you look outside the ring. I think it's amazing that you don't put on a ton of make up to make you feel like the hot shit like the rest of those conceited sluts." Angelle blushed a little. "Well, Morrison I didn't know you felt so strongly about it. Thank you, I guess." "Well, you know what I meant. I just think you're beautiful." John said as he kissed her lips. He found himself getting carried away. He wrapped his arms around Angelle's waist and found himself on top of her. "Wait. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to—John was stopped by a kiss as Angelle wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be. I need you." She cooed seductively. She pulled him down onto the bed. Their clothes flew across the room and their sweet love making filled the night as their screams and moans filled the room.

John reached over to the dresser to check the time. Angelle still had her arms wrapped around his naked waist. He noticed she still had the same smile on her face. Last night had been the best he's ever had. His shifting must have awakened her. "Good morning, love." John said pulling her into a kiss. "Good morning to you too." Angelle hugged him and placed her hand on his bare chest. "So where does this leave us?" She asked curiously. "I don't know, baby but as long as you're with me, I'll be okay."

**So another chapter finished. John is such a sweetheart****J****! So please continue to review**

**I know it's short but it's what came to mind!**

**~Bunches of Love,**

**Michelle AKA MzDifferenterJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here it is, Chapter 8! I really want give bunches of love to Kane's Hellion, awesome. and Cenaswifey4life for the reviews.**

**Chapter 8**

Shad paced back and forth on his living room floor. He couldn't believe this shit was actually happening. Alvin just called and told him he saw Angelle getting all 'lovey dovey' with Morrison in the park. I guess it's true what they say, what goes around comes back around. After all, he couldn't really say anything because Kelly was in his bedroom right now, sleeping after giving him the night of his life. She was okay, but Angelle done it ten times better but he would never let Kelly know that because well she available and easy! Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He just rolled his because he knew it was Kelly, ready for another cuddle fest. "Hey, pookie bear." Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek; wearing her slippers and one of his T-shirts. "Hey, girl. You sleep well?" Kelly smiled as she sat down on his lap, but Shad showed only signs of aggravation. "What's wrong baby?" She said stoking his face with her hand. "Nothing, babygirl." He got up and pushed Kelly softly off of his lap. "You can tell me. Look if this is about Angel, then I can surely make you forget about her." Kelly tried to kiss him but he pushed away from her. "She is nothing but a hoe—"Hey don't you talk about her like that. She's having my child!" Shad covered his mouth. He didn't want Kelly to find out but it was too late now. "WHAT! Shad I can't fucking believe you!" She started hitting at him angrily. "Calm down—SMACK!" Kelly drew back and grabbed her stunned cheek where Shad slapped her. "Kelly I'm so sorry." Shad tried to apologize but Kelly just ran to go gather her stuff and walked out of the door. "Go to hell, Shad!" He was left standing there by himself. "Damn!" Shad just plopped down and put his head in his hands.

"Clarissa Monet Johnson. How about that one?" John was holding Angelle on a park bench. They were thinking about baby names and eating ice cream cones. He was in his own personal heaven right now. "Ooh that one's cute." Angelle said. "Oh wait what if it's a boy?" John asked curiously. Angelle turned her head to look up at him. "What about John Randall Hennigan Jr?" John stared at her with a look of confusion and guilt. "Angel, you know I love you more than anything but I can't have you name another's man baby after me. It just wouldn't be right no matter how much I hate the asshole." Angelle ran her finger along John's jawline and placed a kiss on his full, pink lips. "I love you John and this is my baby. I'll name it whatever I want because you are ten times the father, man and boyfriend that Shad will ever be." John was touched by the comment. "Thank you so much baby. I really appreciate that." They spent the day in each other's arms. In heaven.

**So how did I do you guys? I hope it was okay. Click that review button and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's another chapter! I'd like to thank kiki254, Kane's Hellion, awesome. and Cenaswifey4life for the reviews!**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, boo!" Angelle heard from behind her. It was her best friend Eve. She was sitting at a table with her other girlfriends Melina, Alicia, Maryse and Keyshia. They were at Sampson's, a bistro near the hotel they were staying at in Florida. "Hi, chickas, how are ya'll?" Angelle hugged all of them and gave each of them a peck on the cheek. "So, sweetie is there something you'd like to tell us?" Alicia said beaming a smile at her. Angelle looked around as if she was confused. "Is there something you were looking for in particular, hon?" She was messing with them but Keyshia saw right through it, seeing that she had been like another sister to her since preschool. "Oh please, love you know what we're talking about!" All of them just stared at her. "Fine you got me. Ladies,-Angelle grabbed Melina and Eve's hands. "I'm pregnant!" They all gave her a huge aww and a big 'group hug'. "Congratulations, princess! How far along are you?" Melina said hugging her. "I'm only a month." Angelle said happily. "Well who's the father?" Alicia said being straightforward. "What?" Angelle had become offended but to be honest, they were just judging by the cover. "Who is it, Angel? Is it John? We're not going to judge you, girl we're just curious." Melina chimed in. "Just what the hell are you trying to say? It ain't John's, it's Shad's." Angelle was getting aggravated. "Well, I didn't mean it like hat but for the past few weeks, you and John have been mighty close." Melina said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "What are ya'll trying to prove?" Keyshia decided it was time for her to bud in. "Look, baby girl I'm just going to keep it real with you. It just doesn't look right that you were dating Shad, hanging out with John and you pop up pregnant. How do you think that looks in other's eyesight?" Angelle looked as if she was about to blow. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW IT LOOKS IN ANYBODY'S EYESIGHT!" The whole restaurant turned and looked at their table and it left them embarrassed. She calmed her nerves before speaking again. "Look, first of all, it is Shad's baby but since he acts like he doesn't even want to be with me anymore, John and I have become very close friends. He's help through a lot lately and I don't like the idea that my own best friends look at me like I'm a slut or something. I just want to know that yall have my back through all of this but the one person you need to be looking at is your girl Kelly. She's the cause behind all of this." Angelle said slamming her glass of water on the table. "Well, we had no idea, honey were sorry." Eve said putting her head on Angel's shoulder. "It's okay bunny." She patted her head and gave her a kiss on the temple. "Just don't let this shit happen again." They all giggled and laughed like little schoolgirls. "Well, I'm going back to the hotel because I feel very tired. I'll talk to you beeyotches later." Angelle said playfully. They all parted and went their ways.

**2 Hours Later**

Angelle was awakened from her nap by a loud knock on the door. "Who is it? Damn." She mumbled under her breath. She walked over to open up the door. It was Melina, who had tears in her eyes. "Mel, what's wrong sweetie?" Angelle said pulling her into a hug and closing the door behind them. They went sat down on the bed. She eventually just broke down into full-on sobs. "Is it true, Angel?" Melina said between cries. "Is what true?" Melina looked into Angelle's eyes and just cried even harder. "Is it true what Shad done to you? Did he really hit you?" Melina cried so hard, like she was afraid to hear the truth. Angelle couldn't take and tears started to form in her own eyes. "Yes, Mel, it's true." Melina looked down at Angelle's arm that had a large bruise on it. She had bite and scratch marks all over her. "What the hell kind of animal is he? He's a monster!" Angelle grabbed a tissue and dabbed the tears from Melina's face. "Honey, I'm okay now. John has taken magnificent care of me." Angelle said sweetly. "Why hadn't you said anything? I feel so guilty." Melina burst into more sobs. "Because I thought you might have been pretty pissed if I would have told you that I was with your ex-boyfriend because mine was abusive. Yeah that's not exactly the most usual conversation." Angelle smiled a bit. "Okay you got a point but I don't care that you and John are together. Truth be told, I was hoping that ya'll would end up together." Angelle gave her a wide-eyed look. "Really, why is that?" Melina just laughed. "Why? Because first off you two look too cute together and it was either you or one of the Bella Bitches. John and I were arguing most of the time when we were dating. I rather stick to his annoying ass being my best friend. " The two of them laughed. "When I found out Shad was sleeping with Kelly, I felt like someone had took my heart right out of my chest. I would rather have someone shoot me in the face than to be in love by myself." Angelle cried harder and laid her head on Melina's shoulder. "You know Kelly called me an hour ago crying. Said that Shad had hit her." Angelle threw her head back and laughed. "Oh wow why do think I'm not surprised? If he done the same to me, what the hell made her think she was an exception?" Melina nodded her head in agreement. "Amen, sister. I mean does she actually expect you to feel sorry for her?" Angelle shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I don't know, girl but all I know is Shad has a problem and John is in love with you. He'd kill him for you and fuck the consequences. You got a good man there, girl. Don't let him slip away." Melina said with complete seriousness. "Thanks, Mel." They hugged and Melina left. Angelle pulled both of her legs onto the bed and put her knees up to her chest. She just sobbed and contemplated the past few weeks. For the first time in her life, she felt scared because she didn't know if something was going to end badly or not.

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to thank Cena'swifey4life, kiki254, awesome. and Kane's Hellion for the reviews. I'm going to try to finish this as quick as I can because myself and Cena'swifey4life are going to be starting the sequel called 'Still I Stand', so keep a watch out for it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angelle and Damarian although it would be nice to own Shad and JoMo!**

**Chapter 10**

Angelle slowly started to drift off to sleep after Melina left. John had a meeting and said he was going to the gym after that so he wouldn't be back for a while. Everything slowly turned black and at last, she was asleep. All of her troubles and everything she's been through slowly started to recollect in her mind.

**Flashback**

"Shad just stop it!" Angelle yelled at him. "How many times do I have to tell you there is not a damn thing going on between John and I. I haven't even said two words to the man." Shad slammed the door behind him as Angelle threw off her heels. "And you expect me to believe that shit! He couldn't keep his eyes off of you!"

Shad yelled. "Yeah, he and every other guy in that club; Melina and I were just having fun!" Angelle plopped down on the bed. "So your fucking idea of having fun is acting a damn whore and embarrassing the fuck out of me?" Shad gave her a look of disgust. "I know I did NOT just hear your ass call me a whore. You know what, when you calm the fuck down I'll be back." Angelle went to go for the door but Shad stepped in front of her. "You ain't going anywhere, bitch!"

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch, motherfucker? I will—Shad slapped Angelle so hard that she fell down. Now crying and covering her face, she took a look at a now fuming Shad. "Get up!" Shad said pulling her by her hair and tossing Angelle onto the bed. He pinned her down to the bed and began to undress her. "You wanna act like the rest of these little hoes around here then imma treat you like them!" Angelle tried to scream but Shad slapped her again; this time knocking her in and out of consciousness.

He put his hand over her mouth, pulled off of her dress and panties and then he 'made love' to her. After he finished raping her, he fell to Angel's side and kissed her cheek. "You know I love you, baby. I just hate when you disrespect me like that." Angelle still had tears running down her face and blood dripping from her nose but she was too scared to cry or even move. "I love you to death and I mean that literally." Shad said through gritted teeth. Angelle gave him the only answer that she knew would keep him calm. "I love you too."

**~End Flashback~**

"John, man that was some killer shit you were putting down in that weight room today!" Codie said patting John on his back and handing him a water bottle. "Thanks man." John took a sip of his water and began packing up his gym bag. "So what are you doing tonight, man? Some of us guys were going to the club." Codie said. "I'm just gonna chill with Angel tonight." Codie looked at him with a smirk.

"So you and my sister are pretty serious, huh? I wonder what happened between her and Shad." Codie said still packing his own bag. John hesitated to answer but he knew couldn't just leave Angel's brother in the dark about what's been happening to his sister. "C, man I got something to tell you even though your sister didn't want yall to find out about this." Codie looked up at John with worrisome eyes. "What? Is something wrong with my sister, man?" John didn't know how to say it but he went ahead anyway.

"Shad and Angel split up because he was hitting her. She had been avoiding you, J and Damarian so you couldn't see the scars and shit he left on her." John said almost to the point of tears. Codie had gotten so angry that he slammed his fists into the wall. "Hell no; this bastard hurt my sister and then smile in my face like he ain't done shit! Imma kill that motherfucker!" John grabbed him and held him back from jumping on Shad who was just in the next room, working out.

"Go man, I don't want you to do anything stupid." Codie grabbed his bag and angrily went out the door. John then thought about everything he had done to Angelle and followed Codie before he done the same thing.

John made it back to the hotel room about fifteen minutes later. He walked closer to unlock and he heard someone crying. He quickly opened it, nearly busting it down. "Angel, baby are you okay?" John said running to her. Angelle was on the floor crying from her earlier nightmare, so bad she was shaking; "Johnny, promise me you'll never leave me?" John grabbed Angelle and held her close. "Baby I will never leave you; tell me what happened, why are you crying?" Angelle sobs came even harder. "It was like everything was happening all over again!" Angelle cried. "Well baby I promise you that it will never happen again. He can't hurt you."

After about ten minutes of holding her in his arms, he finally got her calmed down. John lifted her up and put her back in the bed. He covered her with a blanket and layed down beside her. He lightly stroked Angel's curly hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you, John." Angelle said half asleep. "I love you too, honey." John let a single tear fall down his face as he stared at Angelle while she slept. He couldn't help but let the emotions take over him. Angelle meant everything to him and he couldn't live if anything happened to her.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, my darlings!**

**Bunches of Love,**

**MzDifferenter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I guess I'm on a roll tonight! Well here it is another chapter. I'd like to thank ****awesome., kiki254, Cena'swifey4life and Kane's Hellion**** for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angelle**

**Chapter 11**

John's eyes scanned over the beautiful, sleeping figure lying next to him in bed. He ran his hand over her exposed body. Even though Angelle was pregnant, she was still gorgeous and John couldn't resist her. Her smooth mocha brown skin was wrapped in a pink, black-laced bra and panties; which made him want her even more. Angelle had no idea what she done to him.

When this woman came into his life, they were total strangers bound by one common thread; the need for true love. He ran his hand over a large bruise on her back. It hurt him worse to see this than it probably hurt her. John loved and adored everything about her from her long, black hair, to her beautiful curvy figure, even her full pink lips that gave him impure thoughts everytime he looked at them.

Shad was a selfish, arrogant and most of all stupid bastard. No man in their right mind could leave or less known hurt a beautiful, kind woman like that. Angelle was the type of person to give you the shirt off her back. She would risk her own life for a stranger. She lost the love of her life to a roadside bombing; still came in to work with a smile on her face, and how she fell for a guy like Shad just completely puzzled John.

"Johnny?" Angelle's faint voice whispered. "Hey beautiful." He said as he lightly stroked her. "Are you okay?" John asked sweetly. "Yeah I'm fine, baby." John just gave a half smile because he knew she was just trying to hide her real emotions. She played this mental game with herself and John every day. It was really a shame that she had to lie to herself to keep from breaking down and looking weak.

"You don't look like you're okay. What's bothering baby?" John said stroking her hair. He watched as a single tear fell down her face. "Do you ever just have a feeling something's gonna turn out bad?" John looked down at her. "What do you mean?" John asked curiously. Angelle just stayed silent for a moment, letting the tears fall down her face. "Baby what do you think is gonna turn out bad?" Angelle just cried harder.

"Johnny, today before you came home; Shad texted me and told me that if he can't have me then no one will! He wants me dead or alive. I'm so scared not just for me but for my baby." John's brown orbs suddenly became black with rage. He was going to make Shad pay. No one threatened his babygirl. "Angelle, I'll be back a little later on. Don't open the door for anybody, okay?"

About forty-five minutes later, John found himself knocking on Jason's door. "Jay, Jay open the door it's important!" John rapped on the door. He heard the door click and it opened. "Morrison, what the hell do you—"Jason now is not the time for that. This is important! Where is Shad?" John said in between short breaths. "Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"Where's Shad, man?" Jason looked around. "He said he was going to go see Angelle about some business. Why?" John looked as if someone drained the life out him. "We got to find him. Angelle is in danger!"

**Another day, another chapter finished! The next chapter is going to be the confrontation of Angelle and Shad. I should warn you right now it's gonna be tragic! But anyways please review.**

**Love and Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there my wonderful readers! I know I've been gone forever and along the way, I've decided to put a few random, not so good stories in but bear with me my loves, I'm trying! So this is chapter 12, this story will be, I'm hoping finished by this week so myself and cenaswifey4life can start on the sequel! She is absolutely amazing and her stories are fabulous! Check her out please! Like I warned you before this chapter and the next were going to be tragic. I hope all of my wonderful readers; awesome., Kane's Hellion, kiki254 and of course cenaswifey4life! **

**Chapter 12**

Angelle had fallen back off to sleep about thirty minutes after John had left. She had been having a little pain from the baby kicking her but she managed to catch a few z's anyway. Just then, she heard a loud knock at the door. Who was at her door now, she thought to herself.

It seemed as if no one wanted her to get any sleep. Angelle let out a loud groan and got up to look in the peephole. "Who is it?" She asked in an aggravated tone. No one answered at first, so Angelle just decided to sling open the door blindly.

When she finally opened her eyes and saw who was at her hotel door, next thing she knew, she felt Shad's massive hands wrap around her neck. "Hello gorgeous, long time no see! Did you miss me?" Shad gave her a disgusting smile and pushed her hardly onto the bed.

"Shad please stop, you're hurting my baby!" Shad paused for a second and stared at her. "Oh you mean our baby that you got this silly white boy taking of? Out of curiosity, Angel I wondered was it really my baby? You know you always had a way of getting around."

Angelle was crying and tried to scream but Shad just slapped her. "Shut up! You know what you could never keep your mouth shut. Your mouth is only good for one thing and one thing only." Shad grabbed her by her long black curls and slung her across the room.

She felt ribcage break at the impact. She started to see black; fading in and out of consciousness. She felt blood on her face and in her head. She saw a shadow overcast her. She heard his belt buckle clink. Angelle tried to push him away, but Shad kicked her fiercely in her stomach. He continued to kick her until he was sure she had become unconscious. He heard someone yell from down the hallway. "Angel!" John cried out. "The door's open! Come on man!"

Shad ran to the window and jumped out. Just then, John and Jason came running in the room. John gasped when he saw Angelle lying on the floor knocked out cold. "Oh my God Angel, can hear me sweetheart?" Angelle lifeless body lay in his arms.

"Call 911!" He yelled to Jason who already had his cell phone out. John silently prayed that Angelle would wake up and that the baby would be okay.

**Please review! The next chapter is just a continuation and I'm hoping to finish by this week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's Chapter 13! Finally I got my laptop fixed and again I apologize for the wait! So I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 13**

John and Jason burst through the doors of the emergency. The fifty-something year old woman behind the counter just looked up at them. "Can I fifty-something year old woman behind the counter just looked up at them. "Can I help you gentlemen with something?" She asked with a rude tone of voice as she continued filling out paperwork. "Uh yesmaam I need to see my girlfriend." The nurse gave him an odd look. "Well I'm sorry sir we're busy—"Look woman this man needs to see his girl. She came in on a rescue, knocked out and bruised up. Her name's Angelle Johnson and she is three months pregnant, so hurry it up!" The woman looked up at Jason with appallment. "She's r-right in room C18, first left."

John thanked her and then ran behind Jason. When he got to the door, he was greeted by Dr. Bryant. He had a sorrowful expression plastered across his face. "Doc is there something wrong? Did something happen to Angelle?" John had fresh tears forming in his eyes and some rolling down his face. "She is going in and out of consciousness right now. I have to be honest with you, when she first came in; she was in pretty bad shape. This is nothing sort of a miracle right here."

"What about the baby?" Dr. Bryant took a deep, about on the verge of tears himself this time. "John, I'm so sorry we did everything we could but we couldn't save it without being killing Angelle but I think she would have been happy to know she was having a baby girl. I guess you could inform her boyfriend—"Her boyfriend? That sorry excuse for a man is the one who did this to her!" Dr. Bryant got a look of fright on his face; he could tell John looked as if he was about to explode.

"Oh dear Lord! Did you call the police? How are you sure?" John grabbed Dr. Bryant and turned him to face Angelle. "You see that beautiful girl lying in that bed? She didn't get all banged up like that out of thin air. That comes from angry, abusive ex-boyfriend! Angelle moved in with me when she found out she was pregnant because she didn't want to risk the pregnancy and couldn't take anymore of the abuse. Since then, Shad's vowed to make her life miserable; either he had her or he would make sure no one else did. He told her he was going to kill her or he would make her kill herself."

Dr. Bryant nervously, with shaking hands, reached for his phone. "What are you doing?" "I'm calling the police. Look John, you don't need to try to handle this on your own. You need to be with Angelle right now." He wiped his face and opened the door. Angelle was lying flat in bed, as stiff as a board with wires hooked everywhere. "Angel? Baby, are you awake?" He didn't get an answer so he just sat in the chair." All he could do was just stared at her for a moment until the tears started streaming down his face. "Baby if you can hear me, I-I just want you to know that you mean everything in the world to me and you mean more to me than life itself. You don't deserve to hurt like this baby. I wish I could make the pain go away but you'll never have to worry about him laying another hand on you. If I had never left, none of this would have happened and I am so sorry." John broke down into full fledge tears as he continued to stroke her hand.

***Page Break***

"I could've just seen the look on Pretty Boy's face when he saw his precious baby lying on 'dat floor. I bet he was about to have a heart attack. Shad taunted. "But you're the only woman in my life now, ain't that right, baby?" im anH He and Kelly sat in the parking garage of the hospital smoking a cigarette. "Yes I am boo." Kelly said, kissing his cheek. Just then, they both heard gunshots fire throughout the garage. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Kelly shrieked as they knelt behind Shad's Corvette. Kelly peeked her head up to see an angry Tanielle and Naomi; both holding .9mm handguns.

"You know, little Barbie dolls like you just never learn your place, do you?" Tanielle said snatching Kelly from behind the vehicle. Naomi waved her weapon and signaled Shad to stand up. "Come on what you gone do, lil' girl? You ain't gone shoot me. You're too scared to." Naomi laughed at the comment and pushed the handgun farther into Shad's head. "You're right. I'm not gonna shoot you. You see, it's not because I'm scared but because you see if I shot you, you'd be getting off easy, which will never happen and since I'm the one with the gun I would strongly advise you to quit talking."

"See I know your type. You think you're a real man because you hit a woman. Well, you know you hit the wrong woman this time. You mess with my sister; you signed your death certificate, little boy." Shad just laughed at Naomi. "And just what can you do, huh? All you're gonna do is end up hospitalized just like your pathetic sister! "As Shad kept talking, Kelly attempted to break free from Tanielle. "If you move again or even take a breath, I swear to God I will kill you." Kelly froze in place. "You couldn't do anything without that gun in your hand!" "Oh I could I just rather they do it." Naomi pointed towards the stairway.

Damarian, Alex, Javarian, Codie, J.C. (John Cena), Randy, Justin, Phil, Mike and Jason surrounded him.

"You got him warmed up for us, boo?" Alex said holding a wooden stick. "Yes I do, baby. Ya'll handle yall business." Naomi kissed him and she and Tanielle walked off dragging Kelly. "Long time no see, playboy." Damarian taunted, circling him. "Yeah I want you to remember this pain because I want it to hurt ten times worst than what my sister felt." Shad had a truly frightened look across his face. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Johnny? Is that you?" Angelle said faintly. "Angel! Oh my God, I'm so happy you're okay. I'm so sorry, baby. I should have never left you—"John, stop please. This isn't your fault. You didn't make Shad try to kill me but don't worry about him, he'll get his. The one thing that still gets me is that why would he want to kill his unborn child. I wanna lie down and die knowing that he took an innocent life and it's my fault." Angelle wiped at the tears rolling down her face. "Don't say that. This was his fault and only his fault. You can't blame yourself."

Just then, John's phone rung. Hello?" "Hey, put the phone to Angel's ear." John done as he asked and handed the phone to her. "Hey, sis somebody has something they wanna say to you. Damarian stuck the phone to Shad's bloody mouth to let him speak. "I'm sorry!" He yelled with all of the strength he had left. "Hmmm. I totally agree." Angelle said feistily. "I love you Pickle and try not to get into too much trouble." She said, calling him by Damarian childhood nickname. "I love you too Twinkie, and don't worry 'bout us. You just get some rest."

She handed the phone back to John, who was smiling. "Hey John man I want you to come down here and get you a piece of this action." John laughed; the most he has in the past 24 hours. "Alright, bro." John hung up the phone and looked back at Angel. "I'll be back in a little while. You get some rest." John kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. He took one final look as he watched the morphine work its magic and Angelle dozed off.

**Tell me what you think! I know I've said it three months ago but I'm praying I can start the sequel this week. I've already written out the prologue and everything**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally, here is the 14****th**** and final chapter of Suffocate! I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed this story, also putting up with my lack of updates. All of your support has just helped me so much as an author and it is greatly appreciated. I'm definitely doing more one-shots for this pairing and I wanted to cry when I heard JoMo got fired! I hate John Laurinitus so much. I mean seriously where did that insurance man looking dork face come from? He needs to go back to Allstate or something, anyway on with the chapter!**

**Again I own nothing but if you're willing to send Shad and JoMo my way, then please do because….never mind that; nasty thought coming on!:)**

John hopped into his silver Maserati and sped as fast as he could down the road. Hopefully, Shad hadn't got up enough strength to leave and tell someone that Damarian and the others had beat him within an inch of his life.

The way they beat him, their probably wasn't much left of him to tear apart but he owed Angelle and himself the closure they deserved.

He finally pulled into the parking garage, leaving the car parked outside. He walked in to discover a disheveled and bloody Shad lying on the concrete.

"You come to get some too, pretty boy?" Shad asked smartmouthedly. "No I just came to talk to you." John said peacefully, not an ounce of anger in his voice.

"But I just got one question for you, why? You assumed she was cheating because you had a guilty conscious so you beat her half to death?

" Shad blurted in angrily when he couldn't take anymore. "Man, you don't even know what you talking about! She was with you, wasn't she?

How do I know that baby wasn't yours because I know it wasn't mine! You know how she is! I wanted to watch her bleed out after I smashed her skull over and over with that crowbar but you had to take my fun." Shad had a sadistic smile stretching across his face and John was doing everything in his power not to kill him.

"You know Shad that's awfully because I feel the same about you. You know I came here with the mindset that I wanted to finish the job and laugh as I watched you die but I rather let these guys do it."

Suddenly, blue and red lights flashed and sirens blared throughout the parking garage. "What the—a cop jumped from a patrol car and began handcuffing Shad.

"Shad Gaspard, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Angelle McCray. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can held against in a court of law." As the cop continued to read Shad his Miranda Rights, John knelt down a few inches from his face and laughed.

"Now the only thing your hands will be used for is to fight the guys from Cell Block D off of you. You have a blessed night, Shad." John walked off with a smile across his face as Shad yelled at him. He knew that Shad was a thing of the past and that his baby could be at peace and in his arms; safe and loved

**~2 Months Later~**

The breezy autumn air blew, birds chirped and leaves fell from oak trees in Tomkin Park as John and Angelle strolled through the park arm-in-arm, carrying a conversation.

"Are you kidding me? Tanielle slapped Eve in the face? Wow, I wish I was there to see that." John laughed at her reaction.

"Yeah, she caught her trying to play kissy face with Mike so Tanielle went crazy Monday night and snapped on everyone but the sight to see is Eve's hideous black eye." Angelle continued to laugh until she was stopped midstride by a sharp pain.

"Are you okay, kitten?" Angelle nodded her head. "Why don't you sit down for a second?" John said. "This day has been perfect, baby. Thank you so much, Johnny." Angelle said, leaning in to give him a deep kiss. "You're welcome, baby." Little did she know that he had a bigger surprise for her.

He ran a hand through her curled Mohawk and over the heart shaped pattern cut into the side of her head which John thought made her look absolutely gorgeous.

John pulled the 24 Karat diamond Cartier engagement ring from his pocket of his jeans and tossed it to the ground. In perfect timing, Angel looked down, spotted the 'missing' item and picked it up. At the same time, she turned to see John on bended on bended knee. "John, oh my gosh." Angelle whispered faintly.

He grabbed her hand and began pouring his heart out. "Angel, the past two months I've spent with you have been the greatest two months of my life.

I wish they could have been under better circumstances but nothing in this world would make me happier than for you to be my wife. I prayed to God every night that you felt the same about me; please tell me that you do, baby?" Angelle was crying tears of joy at this point. "Yes of course I'll marry you!" John slipped the sparkling band onto her finger happily. Angelle jumped up and wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him passionately.

It looked as if Angelle would get her fairytale ending after all!

**The End!**

**I'm so happy that this is my first completed story! Please review and let me know what you think! :) **

**Peace and Love, **

**Michelle**


End file.
